Doggy Style
by Secret Infinity
Summary: Kiba and Naruto go through problems and other which leds to Kiba's favorite role DOGGY STYLE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any characters.

Naruto decided to go over his friend Kiba's house.They just got out of school for two days because of a certain fox and wolf that blew up the schools kitchen.Naruto was kinda glad he was out of school for 1 he didn't get caught and 2 he was able to go to the chemical romance concert that Kiba invited him to.Naruto was in the 10th grade and was now currently was 15 years old. Naruto birthday is on October the 10th which is next week.

Naruto walked up to Kiba's door and rung the bell twice.Kiba opened the door and was surprised to see Naruto here this early. "You do know that we don't leave from two hours from now since it starts at 7." said Kiba with a smirk on his face.

Naruto began to blush he felt so stupid. "Well you didn't even tell me the time since you was so busy flirting with that girl at the movies last week when you invited me and I bet you fucked her to!" yelled Naruto with a smirk on his face.

'_Who got who'_ thought Naruto.

'_Oh shit'_ "So what you was the idiot who didn't call and ask later on...Hey and why do you care if I fucked her,what you wish I'll fuck you?" said Kiba with a superior smirk on his face.

Naruto just looked away with a deep blush on is face._'_ _Hey why is he all quiet all I did was ask if he wanted me to...fuck...him' _After that thought Kiba's face turned a scarlet red_ 'Oh shit he wants me to fuck him then that means...Naruto...likes...me'_

"Kiba why are you staring at me like that?" said Naruto.

"Just come in koi-i-Naruto."said Kiba blushing furiously._ 'I just called him koi OMG he just had to blush and look away now he's effecting me maybe I should just call this concert off and anyways the real one I'm taking im to isn't until this Saturday which is five days from now.'_ Naruto went straight to Kiba's room.And Kiba soon followed still thinking about Naruto.

"Hey Naruto wanna play the game?"said Kiba.

"Sure if your ready to be smoked."said Naruto with his sexy grin_ 'Wha'_

**1 hour later**

"Hey Kiba are we going to the concert or what said the blonde playing some racing game."said the blonde.

"Well the time was changed so in about 2 hours.Hey I'm gonna go take my shower wanna join?" said Kiba with a sexy smile.

Naruto blushed. "Umm...I'll just stay right here."

"Hey Kiba what do Koi mean?"said Naruto with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know."said Kiba nervously.

"But I remember you saying it to one of your girl friends."said Naruto persistently.

"Look I said I don't what K-koi means alright." said Kiba blushing red seeming a little pissed.Naruto pouted and turned his puppy dog eyes to Kiba._ 'Damn... that look on his face makes him looks so fucking sexy that ...'_ "I wanna fuck you doggy style."said Kiba with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"WHAT!"yelled the blonde. Then that's when Kiba realized what he said.

"Wait Naruto that did not come out right wait I mean it did...but that's not what koi means..."Kiba sighed and turned around _'I can't believe I said... that when ..did I want to do that to..ugh'_

"You know that...if you wanted to...I would...let you" said Naruto really softly with a blush and sense of fright scared to be rejected.

"Wha...Naruto what do you mean by that."said Kiba who if wasn't blushing by surely is now.

"I mean if you wanted to..."Naruto moved a little closer to Kiba "I would surely let you."said Naruto who finally after a short while to let Kiba process this lifted his head up and kiss Kiba with a short but fulfilling kiss full of love and other emotions.

When naruto broke away for breath he looked at Kiba slowly who had surprisingly had a smile on his face.Kiba slowly bent down and like Naruto ear slowly before saying "Later on I'll see if I can take you open that offer."said Kiba before bringing in Naruto for a deep and passionate kiss.

**IIC**

Sorry for it being short just need to know if any one likes the story before go into my 9 page chapters.Also IIC means If I Continue!lol!


	2. Koi

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

Kiba slowly laid Naruto back on the bed.Still keeping there lips attached Kiba slowly laid him self on top of Naruto.He stops for a while to look at his Naruto.He smiles and likes the blonde cheek and watched as the kitsune blush. _'Now that I think about he do look like a kitsune and he's pretty cute I wonder why I haven't noticed.'_

"Hey Naruto..."

"H-huh.."said the blonde still kinda dazed _'I did a pretty good job on Naruto didn't I.'_

"Do you wanna go out and eat for your birthday...I mean I would like to spend time with you know."

"Yeah koi it would be nice."said Naruto with a grin.It took Kiba a while to figure out what Naruto just said.

"You know what koi means"

"Yep I looked it up while you was in the tub, So Kiba am I considered your love now."Said Naruto with a grin.

"Uuhh"said Kiba scratching his head._ 'Damn...He got me.'_ "Yeah kitsune you are my koi."

Naruto put his hands around Kiba neck and brought him back down but just before the kiss he paused and said "Unlike the girls"said Naruto with a tone of possessiveness and a deep sense of love "I intend to stay as your **one** and only **koi**."And the Naruto pulled Kiba down and crushed his lips against his.The kiss was filled with so many damn emotions Kiba couldn't believe where he was at first stunned. 'How long have he had these feelings for me?'.When Kiba regained his senses he joined in the kiss putting all his emotions in to.Kiba had to gasp for breath for the kiss had been so intense.

"Please...don't stop" said a certain kitsune to his koi.

So Kiba obeyed his wish.He leaned down slowly nibbling on Naruto flush swollen lips.When Naruto finally gasped Kiba slipped his tongue in side the warm hot mouth that awaited.

IIC

Sorry for it not being longer I have a headache but Next chapter I will make up for it.


End file.
